According to studies by the inventors of the present invention, technologies described below are applicable to display drivers.
For example, in an active matrix type liquid crystal display in which a display brightness level is controlled by a gray scale voltage to be applied, a display brightness characteristic with respect to gray scale data, that is, the so-called gamma characteristic has to be adjusted in order to achieve accurate color reproduction. Here, US Patent Publication No. 2002-186230 (JP-A-2002-366112, Patent Document 1) describes a liquid crystal display having means for adjusting a gamma characteristic incorporated in a driver circuit. This liquid crystal display adjusts a relation of a gray scale voltage with respect to display data (hereinafter, referred to as a gray scale number-gray scale voltage characteristic) by using three types of means, that is, amplitude adjustment, gradient adjustment, and fine adjustment. This makes it possible to achieve the adjustment of the gamma characteristic in accordance with individual characteristics of liquid crystal panels relatively easily.